The invention relates to a bleed system for a low-pressure compressor of a turbomachine.
More specifically, the invention relates to a bypass turbomachine, in particular a bypass jet engine of an aircraft, comprising, between a primary flowpath and a secondary flowpath, a structural intermediate casing arranged axially between a low-pressure compressor and a high-pressure compressor, and a bleed passage for diverting a portion of the gas stream supplied by the low-pressure compressor toward the secondary flowpath, downstream of the support arms, said intermediate casing being equipped at its periphery with a plurality of support arms.
In jet engines, compressor bleed systems perform two functions. Firstly, they adapt the low-pressure compressor by expelling excess air to prevent surge or rotating stall. Secondly, their function is to expel hail, since engine flame-out could occur if hail were to reach as far as the chamber.